


Đêm Mưa Nồng Ấm

by Emily_Nightingale



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Ineffable husbands - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Hair Kink, I'm obsessed with their marvelous eyes, Kissing, M/M, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), POV Crowley (Good Omens), Romance, Slow Burn, rainy day
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 22:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20299048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily_Nightingale/pseuds/Emily_Nightingale
Summary: Chút lãng mạn đáng yêu trong một đêm mưa bão ❤️





	Đêm Mưa Nồng Ấm

Năm giờ chiều, từng cơn gió oi nồng đã bắt đầu cuốn bụi lá tung lên khỏi mặt đường vẫn còn hầm hập sức nóng ban ngày. Trên phố, mọi người đều cúi đầu, nhanh chân rảo bước để trở về nhà sau ngày dài làm việc, hay chuẩn bị tăng ca, hoặc cũng có thể là một đêm tiệc tùng tới bến. “_ Nhưng con người thường chẳng ai lại đi quẩy hay say xỉn vào một tối thứ Ba cả." _ Aziraphale nghĩ vậy, trong khi ngắm nhìn dòng người hối hả qua cửa sổ tiệm sách cũ, cuốn sách đang đọc dở vẫn còn để mở trên lòng.

Trong tiệm sách, vài vị khách đang chăm chú ngắm nhìn những tựa sách cổ trên kệ. Bìa bọc da, mạ vàng, chạm khảm, nạm ngọc, hay chỉ đơn giản là giấy ép thô ; sử sách, thi ca, kiệt tác văn học hay kịch nghệ, mọi thứ đều có cả. Đặc biệt là những ấn bản đầu tiên vô giá. Thiên thần đã bỏ rất nhiều tâm huyết vào việc sưu tầm số sách này, cuốn nào anh thấy thích thì đều tìm cách đem về bằng được. Thành ra giờ sách trong tiệm đã chất cao mấy kệ tới tận trần. Hẳn phải có "phép màu" nào đó thì mới có thể chứa hết chúng trong một không gian xem chừng nhỏ hẹp thế này được. Cũng chính vì vậy, anh rất không vui khi có ai đó định mua sách. Dù nghe có vẻ hơi mâu thuẫn khi gọi là "tiệm sách" mà lại không chịu bán một cuốn nào, nhưng thực ra đó cũng chỉ là cách Aziraphale hợp thức hoá chuyện thu nhập của mình với loài người mà thôi. Tiền lương Thần thánh của anh quy đổi ra tiền tệ con người thì thừa đủ cho anh có thể thoải mái sử dụng ở Trần gian. Nhưng chính vì vậy nên mới cần đến một lí do chính đáng cho nó, tránh những rắc rối không cần thiết khi phải làm việc với con người. Từ giờ mở cửa lộn xộn đến những "sự cố bất ngờ", Aziraphale sẽ làm tất cả để ngăn cản bất cứ ai có ý định mua sách. 

May mắn là hôm nay, khi vừa thấy dấu hiệu sắp có mưa lớn, những vị khách trong tiệm đều lục tục chuẩn bị ra về mà không định mua gì cả. Anh thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Cho dù Thiên thần sẵn sàng làm mọi cách - kể cả việc phải dùng quá nhiều phép màu và bị trách phạt - để đuổi khách, nhưng nếu không phải làm gì thì vẫn là hơn. Khi tất cả họ đều đã rời đi, anh thả lỏng người, gỡ cặp kính đọc sách đang đeo ra, nhắm mắt lại rồi dựa sâu vào chiếc ghế bành cũ êm ái.

_ "May quá, khách đi hết rồi. Hôm nay mình đóng cửa sớm thôi." _ Aziraphale nghĩ vậy, đoạn đứng lên, tiến về phía cửa chính của tiệm, lật tấm bảng _ "Mời vào" _ thành _ "Đã nghỉ" _ rồi khoá cửa lại và quay về với chiếc ghế bành. Anh thong thả ngồi xuống, hoá phép cho mình thêm một cốc ca cao nóng nghi ngút khói cùng vài viên kẹo dẻo xốp mềm rồi khoan khoái tiếp tục tận hưởng cuốn sách còn dang dở.

* * *

"Rầm!!"

Aziraphale giật bắn mình, suýt làm rơi cuốn sách trên tay. Tiếng động lớn vang lên từ ô cửa sổ một góc khuất trong tiệm. Luồng gió xoáy cùng nước mưa thốc mạnh vào bên trong, thổi tung mớ giấy tờ và đồ đạc trên chiếc bàn gần đó. Anh thở dài, đứng lên đi đóng cửa. Vì mải mê đọc sách nên Aziraphale không để ý, chẳng biết trời đã mưa lớn thế này từ khi nào. Bên ngoài tối đen như mực, chỉ có những tia chớp thỉnh thoảng loé sáng rạch ngang trời, rồi kèm theo là những tiếng sấm ùng oàng đáng sợ.

Thiên thần cẩn thận chốt chặt ô cửa sổ, làm phép cho mọi thứ khô ráo và gọn gàng lại như cũ rồi trở về chỗ ngồi quen thuộc. Đúng lúc anh đang định ngồi xuống thì cửa chính tiệm sách bỗng bật mở, dù Thiên thần khá chắc chắn mình đã khoá kỹ nó hồi chiều. Anh ngẩng lên, nhanh chóng lên tiếng với vị khách vừa bước vào. 

"Xin thứ lỗi, nhưng chúng tôi đã đóng c-- _ Crowley?!! _"

Một người mặc bộ đồ đen, đeo cặp kính đen, ướt sũng từ đầu tới chân lảo đảo bước vào tiệm trong sự ngạc nhiên của Aziraphale. Đó là Ác quỷ Crowley. Một Ác quỷ mà Aziraphale vô cùng thân thuộc.

"Vì Chúa... Anh làm gì mà lại lang thang ngoài đường dưới cái thời tiết kinh khủng thế này??"

"Ờ, hôm nay tôi có chút công chuyện... Mà lái con Bentley đi thì lại không tiện lắm nên đành đi tạm xe buýt. Ai ngờ lại trúng vào cái hôm mưa gió bão bùng thế này, khỉ thật..." - Crowley cằn nhằn, cố kìm lại bờ vai đang run lên.

Chi tiết nhỏ đó không lọt khỏi mắt Aziraphale. Chiếc áo vest đen, quần jeans cùng đôi ủng da rắn của Ác quỷ đang ướt sũng nước. Mái tóc đỏ rực lửa bồng bềnh mọi ngày giờ thẫm lại, bết xuống mặt và vai hắn, lại còn mắc cả mấy cái lá cây vào nữa. Trông tả tơi đến tội. Crowley có thân nhiệt của rắn, nên dầm mưa lâu như vậy hẳn là hắn đã lạnh cóng luôn rồi.

Aziraphale không chần chừ thêm nữa, vội vàng giục Crowley. "Thôi được rồi, chuyện đó nói sau. Giờ anh vào trong kia sưởi ấm hong khô đi đã, không lại cảm lạnh bây giờ." Hắn lầm bầm vẻ không vừa lòng. "Vội gì chứ, Thiên thần. Chúng ta là thực thể siêu nhiên cơ mà, cảm là cảm thế quái nào..." Nhưng rồi hắn vẫn lững thững đứng lên đi theo Aziraphale vào căn phòng phía sau tiệm.

Vừa bước vào phòng, hắn theo thói quen tới ngồi phịch luôn xuống chiếc tràng kỷ cũ trong góc, duỗi dài tay chân mảnh khảnh ra chiếm gần hết cả chiều dài cái ghế. Còn Thiên thần thì đi nhóm lửa lò sưởi. Chẳng bao lâu sau, ánh lửa bắt đầu nhảy múa vui mắt trên bức tường đối diện. 

Aziraphale quay lại, khoanh tay thở hắt ra trước cảnh Crowley gần như đang nằm xoài trên ghế, chán nản vẫy vẫy hai tay xua Crowley thu chân lại chừa chỗ cho mình rồi ngồi xuống bên cạnh. Không khí trong phòng giờ đã ấm lên, Crowley có vẻ cũng vừa làm phép hong khô quần áo nên không còn run cầm cập như vừa nãy nữa. Nhưng mái tóc hắn thì vẫn ướt sũng, rối mù và mắc lá. Aziraphale chần chừ một chút rồi rụt rè đề nghị. 

"Crowley, anh quên chưa hong khô tóc kìa. Hay là, nếu anh không phiền, thì để tôi lau khô tóc cho anh nhé? Một lát là xong ngay thôi."

Crowley sững lại, yên lặng nhìn Aziraphale. Ánh mắt hắn ẩn sau cặp kính đen thật không thể đoán định được điều gì. Thiên thần bắt đầu cảm thấy hơi bối rối trước cái nhìn chăm chú ấy, biết thế đừng hỏi có phải hơn không, giờ khó xử quá làm sao đây. 

Còn trong lúc ấy, Crowley đang cảm thấy may mắn vì khi nãy đã không bỏ kính ra. Lỡ mà bị Thiên thần nhìn thấy ánh mắt mình lúc này thì hắn ngượng chết mất. Hắn đã định từ chối lời đề nghị đó, nói chỉ cần búng tay cái là xong thôi, làm gì lằng nhằng phiền vậy. Nhưng ngay khi nhìn thấy vẻ lúng túng ngượng ngùng vô cùng đáng yêu của Thiên thần thì Ác quỷ bần thần đờ người ra. Không biết bao lâu đã trôi qua khi hắn cuối cùng cũng lắp bắp. 

"À..à ờ... Đ-Được thôi, Thiên thần, nếu anh muốn thế." 

Ngay khi nghe được những lời này, đôi mắt Aziraphale lập tức sáng lên mừng rỡ. Anh kéo từ trong không khí ra một cái khăn tắm lớn, cuộn nó trong tay rồi hào hứng hỏi "Tôi bắt đầu luôn nhé, thân ái?". Hắn chỉ ậm ừ rồi quay lưng lại, để cho Aziraphale tuỳ ý làm gì thì làm. Anh nhẹ nhàng gỡ từng cái lá mắc trong mái tóc hắn ra, rồi phủ khăn lên và dịu dàng xoa tóc cho khô. Crowley nhắm mắt lại, tận hưởng cảm giác yên bình này. Dù là qua một lớp khăn dày, nhưng cảm giác được Thiên thần chạm vào đối với hắn vẫn thật dễ chịu.

Sau một hồi được Aziraphale lau kỹ càng cẩn thận, cộng thêm chút xíu phép màu, mái tóc của Crowley đã khô. Nhưng giờ thì nó lại bông xù lên và vẫn rối mù. Để nguyên thế này thì xem ra không ổn lắm. Anh ngẫm nghĩ một lúc, rồi dịu dàng hỏi.

"Crowley này, tóc anh khô rồi đó. Nhưng giờ nó đang hơi rối. Anh có muốn tôi chải nó luôn không?" 

Crowley buột miệng. "À thôi, không cần đâu, phiền anh quá. Tôi tự làm được rồi." Thiên thần hơi sững lại. Anh không nghĩ là hắn sẽ từ chối luôn thế này. Nhưng dù sao đây cũng là cơ hội hiếm có, chi bằng cứ đánh liều một phen. Nghĩ vậy, anh tiếp tục gạ gẫm.

"Nhìn tóc anh bông lên thế này làm tôi nhớ hồi mình gặp nhau ở Lưỡng Hà quá. Lúc ấy anh còn có cả cái đuôi tóc tết xinh đẹp nữa. Vừa hay hôm rồi tôi mới học được cách tết tóc đuôi cá, xem ra hợp với anh lắm đấy. Có thể cho tôi thử một chút được không? Nhé, Crowley thân yêu?"

Crowley vội vàng quay phắt đi để che giấu đôi tai đang dần đỏ lên của mình. Ôi thật sự, Thiên thần à, anh hơi quá lời rồi đó. Gọi tên tôi ngọt ngào như vậy, lại còn cái giọng năn nỉ đường mật chừng ấy nữa, anh nói tôi phải làm sao mới chịu nổi đây???

Hắn hít vào một hơi, rồi cuối cùng cũng bỏ cuộc, cố gắng lạnh lùng buông ra một câu.

"Anh muốn làm gì thì làm."

Aziraphale biết mình đã thắng rồi. Lúc nào cũng vậy, chỉ cần anh năn nỉ thì chẳng có điều gì Crowley lại nỡ từ chối anh cả. Thiên thần khẽ mỉm cười, hoá phép ra một cái lược rồi nhẹ nhàng đặt nó lên tóc Crowley, bắt đầu chải dần xuống.

Mái tóc Crowley thực sự rất đẹp. Màu đỏ rực như rượu vang quý trong ly, sóng tóc bồng bềnh mềm mại. _Hẳn là anh ta cũng đã bỏ công chăm sóc nó lắm, tên quỷ bảnh bao này. _Aziraphale bâng quơ nghĩ thầm trong lúc vẫn đưa đều tay lược. Mỗi khi gặp điểm rối nào mà lược không thể chải, Aziraphale lại đặt chiếc lược xuống, luồn những ngón tay khéo léo của mình vào lọn tóc và gỡ chúng ra. Tỉ mẩn, trau chuốt như một nghệ nhân chạm khắc vậy. 

Chẳng mấy chốc thì việc gỡ rối đã xong. Aziraphale khẽ đặt hai bàn tay lên vai Crowley, thì thầm hỏi nhỏ. "Thân ái à, giờ tôi bắt đầu tết tóc cho anh nhé?". Không có câu trả lời, chỉ có tiếng ậm ừ khe khẽ đáp lại. Anh ấn nhẹ những đầu ngón tay xuống da đầu Crowley, nhẹ nhàng xoa bóp một chút trước khi luồn chúng sâu vào những lớp tóc. Tên Ác quỷ bất giác thở dài khoan khoái, thả lỏng người, mắt nhắm lại. Bàn tay của Thiên thần vô cùng mềm mại, mỗi giây lại khiến trái tim hắn ấm áp hơn một chút. Đã rất lâu rồi, hắn không được ai chăm sóc như vậy. Hay đúng hơn, là chưa từng. 

Rồi Aziraphale bắt đầu chia những lọn tóc ra và tết lại. Hai người cùng tận hưởng khoảnh khắc bình yên bên nhau hiếm hoi này. Ác quỷ như tan ra dưới những cử chỉ âu yếm của Thiên thần, còn Thiên thần thì cảm thấy lòng mình ngập tràn yêu thương hơn bao giờ hết, khi được thấy tên Ác quỷ gắt gỏng thường ngày giờ lại trở nên yếu mềm như vậy.

Cuối cùng, cả việc tết tóc cũng đã xong. Aziraphale ngắm nghía tác phẩm của mình, vẻ rất hài lòng. Rồi như nhớ ra chuyện gì, anh nheo mắt lại. Đoạn anh đưa hai tay ôm lấy đầu Crowley, kéo hắn ngẩng lên rồi hôn lên trán hắn. Chiếc kính trên mũi Crowley lúc này đã tụt xuống môi. Hai ánh mắt giao nhau.

Đồng tử đen trong đôi mắt vàng kim giãn ra hết cỡ, long lanh rung động. Tuy hắn mang trên mình đôi mắt của loài rắn xảo quyệt, thứ độc dữ cần phải dè chừng, nhưng với Aziraphale, đây lại là vẻ đẹp mà đời này anh yêu hơn hết thảy. Ánh vàng rực cháy đầy hoang dại và đam mê ấy như ngọn lửa Địa ngục, cho dù biết nếu tới quá gần sẽ bị nó thiêu đốt nhưng vẫn thật cuốn hút đến mê hoặc lòng người. Đây đáng lẽ đã là lời cảnh báo, đe doạ rõ ràng nhất, bắt buộc Aziraphale phải tuyệt đối chạy thật xa khỏi tên Ác quỷ này, không được dính líu gì đến hắn, bây giờ và mãi mãi về sau. Nhưng mỗi khi nhìn vào những yêu thương đang loang ra trong đôi mắt ấy như sóng gợn mặt hồ, Aziraphale lại cảm thấy an nhiên đến lạ. Những yêu thương ấy chỉ dành cho một mình anh mà thôi. Anh biết hắn sẽ không bao giờ cố ý khiến mình tổn thương, anh có thể tin tưởng trao gửi cả phần đời còn lại của mình cho hắn. Anh biết Crowley sẽ luôn có mặt để bảo vệ anh, như suốt 6000 năm đằng đẵng qua hắn vẫn làm. Và sâu tận đáy lòng mình, anh hiểu, có đổi ngược lại Aziraphale cũng sẽ sẵn sàng làm điều tương tự cho hắn. Vì dù là Ác quỷ, hắn vẫn là Ác quỷ của riêng anh. 

Mọi cảm xúc của Crowley lúc này hiện lên rõ ràng hơn bao giờ hết. Ngạc nhiên, ngỡ ngàng, xấu hổ, yêu thương. Sao ánh mắt Thiên thần nhìn hắn lại có thể dịu êm đến thế. Một màu thiên thanh xanh biếc như ngọc, trong vắt đến đau lòng. Màu của bầu trời cao xanh lộng gió, nơi mà một thời dĩ vãng xa xưa đó hắn đã từng được sải rộng cánh bay. Nhưng bầu trời trong đôi mắt Aziraphale không lạnh lùng vô tận như những gì Crowley còn nhớ, mà đó là một khoảng trời thân thuộc được ấm áp đong đầy và quá đỗi yêu thương. Một nơi mà bản thân Ác quỷ cùng những cảm xúc trần trụi nhất luôn được chân thành đón nhận. Một nơi mà hắn cảm thấy mình mãi mãi thuộc về. Vì vậy, Crowley sẵn sàng làm tất cả để bảo vệ niềm vui hồn nhiên trong đôi mắt ấy. Chống lại Thiên đường? Phản bội Địa ngục? Liều cả mạng mình? Hắn sẽ chấp tất. Miễn sao đến cuối cùng, trên gương mặt Thiên thần của hắn vẫn có thể nở nụ cười hạnh phúc, vậy là hắn mãn nguyện rồi.

Như nhận ra mình đã nhìn Crowley đắm đuối quá lâu, Aziraphale đỏ mặt quay đi. Anh khẽ hắng giọng.

"Xong rồi đó, thân ái à."

Crowley nghe vậy mới giật mình, chớp chớp mắt vài cái. 

"Ồ... À, ừ, cảm ơn nhé, Thiên thần."

"Không có gì đâu. Tóc anh đẹp thật đấy."

Crowley chỉ đỏ mặt lầm bầm rồi quay đi, né tránh ánh mắt Aziraphale. Tình quá, nhìn thêm lúc nữa chắc hắn bốc cháy mà thăng thiên mất.

Aziraphale ngồi xuống bên cạnh. Bầu không khí bỗng dưng trở nên ngượng ngùng, không ai biết nên nói gì lúc này. Mân mê vạt áo một hồi lâu, Aziraphale mới lên tiếng, phá tan sự im lặng.

"Vậy, giờ... Anh có muốn làm một ly cho ấm người không, Crowley thân yêu?" 

Nét mặt Crowley giãn ra, ánh lên chút tinh quái. Gì chứ rượu đối với hắn có sức hút như bánh kếp với Thiên thần vậy, ngàn năm không thể chối từ. Bằng cách nào đó mà Thiên thần luôn luôn kiếm được những chai rượu hảo hạng nhất. Hoặc có thể chúng chỉ ngon đến vậy vì được uống cùng với Aziraphale mà thôi. 

"Rất sẵn lòng, Thiên thần." 

Aziraphale rót rượu, rồi cả hai cùng nâng ly. Crowley liếc nhìn qua lần thuỷ tinh. Hình ảnh Aziraphale trong làn rượu sóng sánh và ánh lửa hắt lên lung linh như hào quang rực rỡ, vừa mỉm cười vừa nhấp môi thật quyến rũ và mê đắm làm sao. Aziraphale mãi mãi là Thiên thần đẹp nhất, cao quý nhất. Ác quỷ chợt cảm thấy chếnh choáng, bồi hồi rạo rực trong lòng. Mọi cảm xúc dồn nén dâng trào, nhân lúc hơi men còn chưa tan, hắn thu hết dũng khí, vươn người qua rồi khẽ đặt lên môi Aziraphale một nụ hôn. 

Bờ môi ẩm mượt vì rượu ấy vẫn còn vương lại làn hương của thứ chất lỏng say nồng. Crowley mê mẩn đắm mình trong một khoảnh khắc tưởng như kéo dài đến thiên thu bất tận, khi đôi môi Thiên thần hơi khẽ run lên. Rồi hắn lùi lại, nhếch mép cười mà ánh mắt nhìn Thiên thần lại chẳng thể giấu nổi yêu thương.

"Quà đáp lễ cho anh đó, Thiên thần."

Aziraphale vẫn đang sững sờ trước nụ hôn bất chợt, anh bần thần mất một lúc. Rồi anh vội vã quay đi, nốc một ngụm rượu lớn để che giấu đôi gò má đang dần ửng hồng đến tận mang tai. Crowley thong thả nhấp môi, thích thú ngắm vẻ bối rối đáng yêu không sao tả xiết ấy của Thiên thần. Những kỉ niệm hiếm hoi quý giá như thế này, dù chẳng đời nào chịu thừa nhận, nhưng Ác quỷ sẽ luôn khắc sâu chúng vào trong tim mình, ngàn vạn năm mãi mãi không quên.

Cứ như vậy, tình cảm của họ lặng lẽ trao nhau, khiến không gian xung quanh thấm đượm một niềm hạnh phúc lạ kỳ. Những câu chuyện không đầu không cuối và men rượu nồng nàn cũng cùng tan ra trong màn mưa đêm ngọt ngào, viết thêm một trang đáng nhớ vào thiên tình sử suốt sáu ngàn năm của họ. Sáu ngàn năm cho một tình yêu không lời giữa Ác quỷ và Thiên thần, dù không được sử sách nào ghi chép lại nhưng sẽ vẫn còn mãi đến thiên thu.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic này được viết trong một đêm mưa bão bùng sấm chớp gió giật điện mất lại chỉ có một mình còn tác giả thì bất lực ngồi cầu nguyện nhìn nước tràn vào phòng *cười mếu* ...  
Lao lực mất mấy ngày trời. Tưởng xong rồi mà lúc đọc lại vẫn phải sửa quá :"( ...
> 
> Fic này được lấy cảm hứng từ đêm bão, cái vid crack cực phẩm của bạn Luna Ainsworth và - mình cũng không hiểu tại sao luôn... - bài "Mượn rượu tỏ tình" :")) ❤️


End file.
